


Reconciliation

by Moreona



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreona/pseuds/Moreona
Summary: Навеяно великолепным фанфиком "Rage" авторства BVB_Army. Что бы было, если бы капитан Салазар решил бы второй раз навестить Джека как раз в тот момент, когда пират на борту "Чайки" тоскует по своему потерянному кораблю.





	Reconciliation

Яркий тропический закат догорал, бросая на воду фееричные блики и создавая ощущение нереальности. Джек Воробей стоял в своей каюте на этом корыте, по другому пират «Умирающую Чайку» воспринимать не мог. Он слышал, как команда покинула корабль, ругаясь и грохоча сапогами по деревянному настилу, и наступила долгожданная тишина. Воробей устало закрыл глаза, жалея, что так необходимый ему сейчас ром снова закончился.

Пять лет прошло с того момента, как Чёрная Борода загнал его «Жемчужину» в ловушку, превратив прекрасный корабль в игрушку в бутылке. И всё это время Джек пытался вызволить её из пут чёрной магии, с каждой бесплодной попыткой отчаиваясь всё больше и больше. У него уже не осталось ни одной идеи. Даже попытка воззвать к Калипсо, снова обретшей свою силу, не в последнюю очередь благодаря Джеку, провалилась. Пират уже потерял всякую надежду ещё хотя бы раз ступить на палубу своего любимого корабля.

От мрачных мыслей его отвлёк громкий плеск. Такие звуки могли идти только от большого корабля, проходящего мимо островка, где стояла на причале «Чайка». Оставалось только надеяться, что он проплывёт мимо, не озаботившись полюбопытствовать, что здесь делает другой корабль. Воробью совершенно не хотелось сейчас выкручиваться из очередных неприятностей, которые последуют, если его кто-нибудь узнает.  
Его просьбу в очередной раз никто не принял в расчет — по звукам неизвестный корабль приблизился к пиратскому вплотную, и на палубу «Чайки» высадилось несколько человек. Слышалась неразборчивая речь, шаги, звон оружия. Джек прикрыл глаза, мысленно молясь, чтобы неизвестные моряки, не обнаружив никого на палубе, убрались обратно. Кажется, на этот раз ему всё же повезло — походив по палубе, чужаки ушли, и корабль отплыл.

Джек тряхнул головой, отгоняя странное чувство дежавю, и снова прислушался. И едва не вскрикнул, когда в наступившей тишине раздались тяжёлые шаги. Очень знакомые шаги, сопровождаемые стуком двух сабель по доскам. Воробей зажмурился, искренне надеясь, что ему просто послышалось. Что это всего лишь из-за нервов и усталости. Боже, пожалуйста! Ему вполне хватило второй встречи с НИМ…  
Шаги неумолимо приближались, заставляя сердце Воробья трепетать от ужаса. Дверь в каюту шумно распахнулась, совсем как в тот раз. Капитан Салазар замер на пороге, внимательно рассматривая пирата. Он улыбнулся, заметив страх и обречённость в глазах мальчишки.

— Здравствуй, Джек, — прохрипел мёртвый капитан, закрывая дверь в каюту за своей спиной. Он сделал несколько шагов, приближаясь к Воробью, попутно отмечая про себя его потрепанный вид.  
Джек постарался незаметно сглотнуть, пытаясь взять себя в руки. За прошедшие годы кошмар произошедшего постепенно стал стираться из его памяти, чему немало поспособствовали многочисленные приключения на грани жизни и смерти. Но теперь он вернулся. Как и обещал когда-то.  
— Привет, Мясник. Давненько про тебя не слышал, — выдавил из себя пират, лихорадочно соображая, что делать. Мысли путались от накатившей паники, а мёртвый капитан подошёл ещё ближе, внимательно изучая пирата.  
Он слышал про его приключения. И про «Распутную Девку» — Салазар всегда называл её именно так, игнорируя изменившееся имя. Армандо не мог не признать, что парень показал себя с неплохой стороны, что вовсе не мешало испанцу жаждать его крови. Правда, когда проклятый капитан услыхал, что мальчишка, которого он так яростно ненавидел, угодил в Тайник Дейви Джонса… что-то оборвалось у него внутри… Что-то странное, тянущее… Что-то, что не дало ему убить этого пирата в прошлый раз.

И вот теперь он снова решил «навестить» его. Армандо тяжело молчал, внимательно глядя на Воробья, и лишь тихо хрипел. Джек попытался улыбнуться, незаметно оглядываясь и прикидывая, удастся ли ему на этот раз сбежать от мертвеца.  
— Где твой корабль? — нарушил напряжённое молчание Салазар. Ему нравилось, как мальчишка с трудом подавляет дрожь, слыша его хриплый голос. Он ещё не решил, убьет ли сегодня Воробья или снова оставит в живых. На этот раз всё зависело от мальчишки.

Джек совсем не ожидал этого вопроса, судя по тому, как удивлённо вскинул на него свои тёмные, всё также подведённые сурьмой глаза. Как растерянно приоткрыл рот, растеряв вдруг все слова. Пират нервно одернул залатанный, видавший виды камзол. Взгляд мёртвого капитана, прямой и тяжёлый, жёг душу, и Джек ничего не мог с собою поделать, снова превращаясь в перепуганного мальчишку.

— Зачем он тебе? Видишь же, что это не «Жемчужина».

Капитан Салазар ощерился на дерзость пирата, ощущая позабытый азарт. Только этот пират, только Воробей вызывал в мёртвом капитане такие сильные и противоречивые чувства.

— Что тебе нужно? — безнадёжно спросил Воробей, прекрасно понимая, что у него снова не выйдет сбежать от мёртвого капитана. — Ты сказал, что вернёшься, чтобы посмотреть, каким я стану. Так зачем тебе мой корабль? Я его потерял, и этого достаточно.

Армандо склонил голову к плечу, с интересом слушая Джека. Давненько ему никто не осмеливался так дерзить! Этот птенец всегда был наглым и острым на язык. Правда, Армандо думал, что сломает его. Что та их встреча превратит наглого мальчишку в жалкую тень. И теперь он неожиданно для себя самого был рад, что ошибся. Джек Воробей, пират, убивший его, пусть и боялся даже сильнее, чем прежде, пусть и отводил глаза в сторону и вздрагивал от звуков хрипящего голоса, — он всё равно остался наглым и дерзким мальчишкой!  
Мёртвый капитан поднял одну из своих сабель и вытянул вперёд; грязное лезвие задело полы потрёпанного камзола и замерло возле подрагивающего кадыка. Джек замер — одно лишь движение рукой, и сабля с лёгкостью перережет пирату горло. Всего лишь одно движение.  
Капитан Салазар обнажил в жуткой ухмылке сгнившие зубы, наблюдая, как расширяются от страха зрачки в карих глазах. Он слегка надавливает саблей, и из-под лезвия показываются капельки яркой, алой крови. Бешеный стук чужого, живого, сердца оглушает мертвеца. Армандо чуть отводит оружие в сторону и повторяет:  
— Где твоя «Распутная Девка»?  
Воробей неожиданно скрипит зубами, заслышав старое название. Оно никогда ему не нравилось, а после того, что сделал с ним Салазар, заставляло против воли вспоминать этот кошмар снова и снова, пока Джек не дал ей другое имя. Армандо понимающе улыбается, откровенно забавляясь сейчас видом недовольного птенца.  
— Про Тича я слышал, — проговорил мертвец, — тебе не удалось её расколдовать. Так где же твой корабль, мальчишка? Я хочу его увидеть прежде чем решу, что с тобой делать.  
Воробей нервно кусал губы, не строя иллюзий на счёт Салазара. Если он снова захочет изнасиловать его, у Джека нет ни шанса избежать этого. Как не удалось и в прошлый раз. Медленно, словно надеясь, что всё происходящее просто страшный сон и он скоро проснётся, пират вытянул из-за пазухи небольшую стеклянную бутыль. Присмотревшись, Салазар увидел, что она на четверть заполнена водой и внутри… Да, это была она, «Распутная Девка». Маленькая, пойманная в ловушку чёрной магии, сейчас она была похожа на игрушку в бутылке. Мёртвый капитан перевёл взгляд на Воробья и заметил, с какими тоской и отчаянием пират смотрит на свой корабль. Армандо хищно улыбнулся — на этом можно сыграть. Да, он может, как в прошлый раз, просто взять его силой. Может. Но не хочет.

Салазар воткнул одну из сабель в пол и властно забрал из рук Джека бутылку, поднёс к глазам, изучая. Наблюдая за дёрнувшимся в его сторону пиратом краем глаза.  
— Как интересно, — протянул мертвец, небрежно вертя в пальцах заколдованную бутылку, — что же будет, если её просто разбить?  
Он сознательно дразнил Воробья, желая вывести пирата из равновесия ещё сильнее. Вон как сверкает глазищами на Армандо, позабыв собственные страхи.  
Джек явственно вздрогнул от слов капитана. Посмотрел отчаянно.  
— Не трогай её! — мальчишка бросился было к своему кораблю и замер, когда лезвие сабли больно ткнулось ему в грудь. Кусая губы, чувствуя, как сердце обрывается от ужаса, он умоляюще попросил, не надеясь, впрочем, ни на что, — пожалуйста! Не надо!  
Мёртвый капитан обошёл его и направился к столу, заваленному картами. Небрежно положил бутылку с кораблём сверху, обернулся к пирату и поманил его пальцем ближе. Мальчишка настороженно приблизился, бросая быстрые взгляды на свой корабль. Несколько секунд Джек всерьёз размышлял сможет ли он схватить свою «Жемчужину» и вырваться из каюты на палубу. «Чайка» стояла на мелководье, но от неё не так далеко до берега, куда мёртвым путь заказан. Правда, если Салазар всё же оставил кого-то из своей команды на палубе, Джеку придётся плохо…  
Он едва подавил дрожь, когда почувствовал руку мертвеца, крепко сжавшую его плечо. Армандо наклонился к его лицу, безумно улыбаясь. Наслаждаясь страхом и отчаяньем пирата. Джек смотрел на него умоляющим взглядом, что-то тихо шепча. Наконец, мертвец отстранился от него и окинул странным, оценивающим взглядом.  
— Допустим, я не трону твою… «Жемчужину». И даже подскажу, как её освободить. Что ты можешь предложить мне взамен, Джеки?  
— Взамен? — растерянно повторил Воробей, непонимающе глядя на Салазара.  
— Верно. Всё в нашем мире имеет свою цену, — кивнул Салазар.

Несколько минут в каюте стояла напряжённая тишина. Воробей быстро просчитывал варианты, но в голову лезло что-то совсем странное: например, что капитан Салазар был явно в каком-то непонятном, странном настроении. Все эти вопросы про корабль Джека и его явные попытки спровоцировать Воробья, чтобы взглянуть на его реакцию. За прошедшие годы до пирата доходили разные слухи про «Немую Марию» и её капитана. Про то, что Салазар по прежнему охотился на морских разбойников, правда, уже без прежнего пыла. Или про его столкновение с Дейви Джонсом, после того уже, как сам Джек вместе со своей «Жемчужиной» угодил в его Тайник. Много слухов ходило.

Армандо с интересом наблюдал за мальчишкой, гадая, сообразит ли парень, что именно от него хочет мёртвый капитан, и как быстро до него дойдёт. Наконец, Воробей глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Салазара. Посмотрел прямо и спокойно, но с какой-то странной обречённостью и безнадёжностью.  
— У меня ничего нет, — едва слышно выдавил из себя мальчишка, — мне нечего дать тебе взамен…  
— В самом деле? — мертвец склонил голову к плечу, окидывая пирата пристальным взглядом.  
— Ты… — голос у Джека сорвался, но он постарался взять себя в руки, хотя от взгляда Салазара, тёмного, ощутимого, хотелось сжаться в жалкий комок и спрятаться, только бы он перестал так смотреть на него! — Если ты решил повторить, то, что уже сделал со мной, то мое согласие всё равно роли не играет. Так зачем тебе…  
Мёртвый капитан оборвал его резким взмахом руки:  
— Я так хочу. А у тебя есть шанс, что всё пройдёт не так… больно, — Армандо жутко улыбнулся, — как в прошлый раз.  
— И ты не тронешь «Жемчужину»? — уточнил Джек после недолгого раздумья, заставив Салазара раздражённо зашипеть.  
— Я ведь уже обещал тебе.

— Х-хорошо, — мальчишка нервно сглотнул, но смотрел на Армандо решительно, заставляя капитана довольно усмехаться.  
— На колени, — тихо произнес мертвец, подойдя к пирату вплотную. Джек подчинился и теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх всё такими же невозможными, большими глазами. Салазар едва заметно кивнул, и пират нерешительно, путаясь пальцами, расстегнул тяжёлую пряжку ремня. Потянул вниз почерневшие от времени и взрыва форменные брюки, освобождая немаленький, уже вставший член. Громко сглотнув, мальчишка неуверенно прикоснулся губами к головке, провёл по ней языком, потом осторожно вобрал её в рот. Замер на мгновение, совершенно не зная, что делать дальше. Не считать же единственный раз с Армандо за достаточный опыт!  
Салазар, громко выдохнув, положил ладонь на голову Джека, направляя его. Как ни странно, но сейчас капитан действовал намного мягче и осторожней, не стремясь причинить лишнюю боль.  
— Чуть глубже, — проговорил Армандо, слегка надавливая на затылок Джека, — ласкай его языком.  
Пирату ничего не оставалось, как закрыть глаза и просто подчиняться приказам. В этот раз было намного легче. Наверное, потому, что он подсознательно был готов к чему-то подобному, едва лишь завидев Армандо на пороге капитанской каюты. А может и раньше, когда услыхал знакомые тяжёлые шаги.

Джек осторожно ласкал чужой член языком, потом, подчиняясь давлению на затылок, вобрал его глубже. Пират задвигал головой, скользя по члену и с каждым разом заглатывая его всё больше. Каюту заполняли стоны Морского Мясника, когда Воробей нежно очерчивал языком почерневшие вены и тихо хныкал, когда Армандо чуть усиливал давление на его затылок и несильно, но ощутимо сжимал волосы.  
Когда член скользнул прямо в горло, Джек едва слышно застонал и распахнул глаза. Мёртвый капитан чуть сильнее двинул бёдрами, потихоньку поднимая темп, заставляя пирата невольно задыхаться. Джек против воли поднимает взгляд на Салазара, и один только его вид с этими красиво очерченными губами, обхватывающими толстый ствол члена, и загнанным взглядом больших карих глаз, заставляет мёртвого капитана чувствовать небывалое возбуждение. Ещё несколько движений, и Салазар кончил прямо ему в глотку. Он не сразу позволяет мальчишке отстраниться, так что у Джека нет другого выбора, кроме как проглотить его семя. Наконец, мертвец отпускает его, и пират тяжело дышит, хватая ртом воздух.

Салазар грубо вздергивает его на ноги и практически тащит к койке. Воробей старается держать себя в руках, ведь сейчас от его действий зависит жизнь его «Жемчужины». Он отстраняется от мертвеца и сам начинает снимать с себя одежду, пока Салазар, скинув мундир, садится на постель и наблюдает за ним. Когда Джек остаётся обнажённым, Армандо манит его рукой и, едва пират подчиняется, усаживает на колени лицом к себе.  
Воробей невольно цепляется пальцами за широкие плечи и тяжело, загнанно дышит, когда мёртвый капитан начинает ласкать его тело.  
Пират ждал, что всё пройдет как и в прошлый раз — больно, страшно и быстро; но у Салазара сегодня другие планы. Он целует и слегка покусывает тонкую кожу на шее, одновременно оглаживая всё тело пирата. Одной рукой ласково перекатывает в пальцах начинающие твердеть тёмные соски, пока вторая с нажимом гладит ложбинку между ягодиц. Воробей вздрагивает от этих непривычных прикосновений и кусает губы. Внизу живота против воли начинает разливаться обжигающее тепло. Чужие прикосновения, такие непривычные, неожиданные в своей нежности, потихоньку начинают сводить с ума.  
Пират тихо всхлипнул, когда сильная ладонь огладила его поясницу, заставляя прогибаться и прижаться сильнее к мертвецу. Армандо второй рукой развернул его за подбородок к себе и поцеловал. Это простое действие совершенно выбило Джека из колеи. Он, даже при самых оптимистичных расчётах, никогда бы не осмелился надеяться на такое отношение. Шлюх не целуют в губы, и вряд ли испанский капитан относится к пирату лучше. Действия мертвеца совершенно сбивают с толку, а тело предательски жаждет большего.

Армандо целует его властно и жарко, руки скользят по уже разгорячённому телу, заставляя Воробья тихо стонать и сильнее прижиматься к чужому телу. Мёртвый капитан никуда не торопится, распаляя мальчишку всё сильнее. Ему хочется услышать, как тот будет умолять его, хотя собственное возбуждение потихоньку даёт о себе знать. Он отрывается от чужих губ, перемазанных в чёрной крови, и снова переключается на шею Джека.  
Воробей против воли трется о тело Салазара, чувствуя такое невозможное возбуждение. Он всхлипывает, цепляется пальцами за широкие плечи, старается прижаться ближе. Когда Салазар отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на заведённого пирата, Джек сам тянется к нему. Осторожно целует чувствительное место возле кадыка, скорее ощущая, чем слыша тяжёлый, хриплый вздох капитана. Пальцы довольно ловко справляются с пуговицами на бывшей когда-то белой рубашке, тянут её, и Армандо помогает пирату снять с себя мешающую сейчас ветхую тряпку.  
Воробей, тяжело дыша, утыкается носом в шею Армандо и замирает. Капитан позволяет ему на какое-то время расслабиться и неторопливо оглаживает шершавыми ладонями его спину. Потом осторожно раздвигает ягодицы и начинает с нажимом проводить между ними, слегка надавливая на вход, отчего мальчишка в его руках вздрагивает и прижимается к нему ещё сильнее, позволяя Салазару явственно ощутить своё возбуждение. Мёртвый капитан растягивает в жутковатой улыбке губы и накрывает рукой вставший член пирата, отчего тот, не сдержавшись, стонет уже в голос, с неожиданной силой цепляясь за него. Несколько движений рукой, чуть жёстче и грубее, и Воробья сотрясает дрожь. Он тяжело дышит, уже совершенно не соображая от возбуждения. В голову больше не лезут кошмарные воспоминания о том, как капитан Армандо Салазар взял его силой когда-то давно. Сейчас пират хотел только одного — чтобы он не останавливался. Ему так горячо и хорошо, как не было ещё ни с одной женщиной, включая разбитных и опытных обитательниц многочисленных борделей Тортуги.

Салазар укладывает Джека на кровать и не спеша раздевается полностью. Воробей против воли рассматривает когда-то красивое и сильное мужское тело, сейчас повреждённое взрывом и упавшей мачтой. В глубине души пират не может не признать, что несмотря на смерть, испанский капитан по прежнему величественно-красив. Но все эти глупые мысли отходят на второй план, когда мертвец не торопясь устраивается между разведённых ног Воробья. Он смотрит на пирата странным тёмным взглядом, от которого у Джека перехватывает дыхание. Армандо наклоняется и начинает мягко и неторопливо ласкать его шею губами и языком. Тело мёртвого капитана холодное и влажное, и на контрасте с живым и горячим телом самого Воробья это заводит пирата ещё сильнее, хотя совсем недавно воспоминания о близости с мертвецом заставляли парня холодеть от пережитого ужаса. Он комкает в ладонях простынь и кусает губы от удовольствия. Всё сейчас происходит совсем не так, как должно. Испанский капитан, которого он убил, который обещал сломать его и отнять у него всё, неожиданно оказался умелым и внимательным любовником.

Джек стонет, когда Салазар спускается ниже и прикасается губами к его соскам. Мертвец затягивает их в рот, слегка прикусывая и поигрывая ими, отчего по телу мальчишки проходит сладкая дрожь, отзывающаяся странным теплом в сгнившей в проклятом Треугольнике душе испанца. Он продолжает осторожно прикасаться к такому на удивление отзывчивому телу пирата, распаляя его всё больше и больше. Армандо хочет услышать, как мальчишка будет умолять его. Он хочет услышать, как Джек будет стонать в голос от удовольствия. Вид пирата, раскрасневшегося, тяжело дышащего, заводит мертвеца куда сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, когда он взял Воробья силой.

Смочив пальцы слюной, Салазар вводит в узкое тело сначала один, осторожно оглаживая Джека изнутри. Пират зажмуривается, не выдерживая напряжения, и мертвец снова целует его, жадно и жарко, проникает в рот языком, ласкает. К первому пальцу чуть погодя присоединяется второй, растягивая, раскрывая изнутри. Джек тихо хнычет сквозь поцелуй, вздрагивает и невольно сжимает пальцы в себе, отчего его тело прошивает не бывало мощной волной наслаждения. Когда Армандо отрывается от его губ, одновременно ускоряя движение пальцев и с силой массируя чувствительную точку внутри, Воробей робко прикасается к его лицу. Он ласково проводит кончиками пальцев по мощной челюсти, осторожно обводит края раскуроченной щеки, отчего уже сам Салазар хрипло выдыхает. Мальчишка мягко оглаживает широкие плечи капитана, проводит мозолистыми ладонями по груди, и мёртвый капитан с удивлением ощущает, что ему приятны прикосновения пирата.  
Уже три пальца двигаются в Джеке, массируют простату, растягивают его, ласкают, и Воробью невероятно хорошо от этого. Он давно уже стонет в голос, не стесняясь Салазара. Вскидывает бедра и сильнее насаживается на нежные пальцы. Мечется по постели, комкая простынь и не находя себе места. Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума от этой невероятно сладкой пытки. Армандо хрипло и тяжело дышит и едва сдерживается — ему уже самому до безумия хочется войти в пирата и, наконец, овладеть им полностью. Но он терпит и лишь широко улыбается, когда Джек царапает ему спину и что-то невнятно шепчет, мотая головой. Воробей выгибается всем телом, прижимается к мертвецу сильнее, пальцы путаются в длинных прядях, обрамляющих лицо испанца. Пират уже понял, чего добивается капитан, но упрямо терпит, не желая так быстро сдаваться, хотя и так ясно, что он проигрывает Салазару. Когда мертвец начинает мягко покусывать его ключицы, одновременно ускоряя движения пальцев, Джек не выдерживает:  
— Пожалуйста… — его шёпот еле слышен на фоне волн, покачивающих корабль.  
Салазар безумно скалится, отстраняясь. Он смотрит на тихо всхлипывающего мальчишку хищным взглядом, потом наклоняется и шепчет на ухо, почти прикасаясь к нему губами:  
— В чём дело, Джеки? О чём ты меня просишь?  
Воробей хватает ртом воздух, задыхаясь и не в силах вымолвить такие простые слова. Внутри всё тянет и горит от страсти и нетерпения, а он никак не может найти в себе силы, чтобы сказать, чего он хочет. От обиды на глаза наворачиваются невольные слёзы. Армандо наклоняется и мягко целует его, убирает свободной рукой непослушные пряди длинных каштановых волос, и от этого простого заботливого жеста сердце пирата начинает колотиться как бешеное, переполненное противоречивыми эмоциями.

— Я хочу тебя, — наконец прерывисто всхлипывает мальчишка и прикрывает глаза, ему почему-то очень горько видеть ликующего мертвеца. Чужие сильные пальцы чуть сдавливают его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть прямо на испанского капитана. Салазар вопреки ожиданиям не выглядит как самодовольный победитель. Он смотрит на пирата пристально несколько секунд и снова целует, раскрывает его губы, углубляя поцелуй, и одновременно медленно входит в подготовленное тело. Стоило только его члену скользнуть до самого конца, как они одновременно стонут от наслаждения. Армандо начинает ритмично двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп.

Вскоре он срывается в бешеный рваный ритм, чередуя мягкость и грубость. Джек стонет, подмахивает в такт чужим движениям, цепляется за плечи и царапает широкую спину. Его стоны сплетаются со стонами Мясника в какую-то незнакомую мелодию. Наслаждение накрывает жаркой волной обоих — и Салазар стонет вместе с мальчишкой, чувствуя настоящий экстаз от того, что Воробей прогибается в его руках и дрожит от наслаждения. Он слышит, как пират выстанывает его имя, и это было последним связным воспоминанием мёртвого капитана.

Оргазм накрывает их обоих жаркой, тёмной волной. Джеку кажется, что на несколько секунд он теряет сознание. Где-то на периферии он улавливает хриплый шёпот: «Mi corazon». Сильные, но такие непривычно нежные руки заключают его в тёплые объятия, из которых совершенно не хочется выбираться. Воробей сам прижимается к прохладному телу мертвеца, благодарно целует Салазара, и тот мягко отвечает.  
Испанский капитан осторожно накрывает вымотанного мальчишку тонким одеялом, которое во время секса оказалось сбито к стенке. Пират немного возится, устраиваясь поудобней в кольце рук Армандо, и вскоре мирно засыпает, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Мертвец мягко перебирает пальцами длинные пряди парня, ощущая, как его живое дыхание обжигает холодную кожу. До рассвета ещё пара часов, Армандо и не заметил, что ночь почти прошла. Но у него ещё есть время обдумать то, что произошло сегодня.

Мёртвый капитан и представить не мог, во что выльется его желание вновь повидать мальчишку. Он снова чувствует, как и в прошлый раз, что не сможет его убить. Это уже даже не злит, он просто чувствует опустошение. Мертвец устало прикрывает глаза, устраивается поудобней и ждет, когда пират в его руках проснётся. Он ведь обещал ему рассказать о возможности снять проклятие с «Жемчужины».  
Над морем постепенно разгорался новый рассвет…


End file.
